


Mea Sol: A Star Wars Story

by ArchduchessofBooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has a sister, F/M, Mentions of Slavery, but like a really small mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchduchessofBooks/pseuds/ArchduchessofBooks
Summary: After the attack that left Luke Skywalker dead, the remnants of the Rebellion is fleeing in the Millennium Falcon. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the sinister First Order, is scouring the galaxy for them and one other: a pilot with strange powers and a hidden past who helps them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend. You know who you are. Love you you nerd!
> 
> I own nothing, blahdeblahblahblah, you know the drill.

Prologue

Under orders of the new Supreme Leader, Stormtroopers had landed on this tiny, backwater planet and ordered all citizens to present themselves. They claimed it was to create a census so the new Supreme Leader would know how many people he ruled.

(Some older troopers felt that the leaders ego needed no more stroking, but they weren’t paid to have opinions anyway)

There was obviously an ulterior motive to this. The citizens were told to line up and tell the troopers their full names. Only babies in arms were exempt from this rule. As each name was spoken, the trooper taking names would glance at a silver-plated trooper off to the side, who would give the speaker a once over, then shake her head.

There were not many people on this planet, but still enough to occupy a few days. It was the third and last day, and the troopers were bored and boiling under their armor. 

A trader marched up to the table.

“Koff’s the name. Koff Lann.” he announced. (Again the glance, then the head shake.)He gestured to a gaggle of people off to the side, all with hair cut short and wary expressions. “Them’s my helpers: orphans and the like.”

The trooper gestured. “Bring them forward.”

They did, slowly. 

The trooper inwardly sighed and lifted his pen, pointing to a young man standing near the front. “You first. Name?”

“Jakk Gandin.”

(Glance. Once over. Head shake.)

So it continued, over the eight people, until the got to the fifth one in line.

“Name?” The trooper muttered, not even looking up at this point. He wanted to get back into the mercifully cool ship and ignore everything.

“Mea Sol.”

The trooper glanced up.

Hmm. A female. Around the age they were looking for, and with some of the looks. He’d said to look for a girl, the same age as his new apprentice, with long, thick brown hair and flashing hazel eyes. She would stand straight and make eye contact, and they were not to pay attention to her name, because it would obviously be fake.

This girl was the right age and had brown hair and hazel eyes. But her hair was cropped short, and the hazel eyes did not flash but were downcast. She stood with her head bowed and shoulders hunched.

The trooper glanced at his captain. She looked the girl over, from messy-haired head to dusty-booted foot, considered, then shook her head.

The trooper waved his hand aside. “Next.”

Mea stepped to the side and went towards the group of others that had been checked. She stood quietly, watching the proceedings, until they were given clearance to go back to their ship. 

Later, on Snoke’s ship, he sighed and shook his head when the newly appointed General Hux reported that they had not found the girl he sought. He was, mercifully for Hux, in a good mood for once.

“Ah well.” Snoke responded. “She will not last long in this new world. Will she, my young apprentice?” He directed this last sentence towards the boy who knelt near him, a young man with curly black hair and dark eyes. 

“No, Master.” the young man said solemnly.

Snoke, nodded, pleased.

“Run if it amuses you, child.” he murmured to himself. “I have no need for you any longer.”


	2. A New Smuggler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a cantina on Tatooine, smugglers huddle around a table and speak in hushed whispers of one of their own. Aboard the Millennium Falcon, they discover the ship is in need of repairs, and Poe is elected to go find them when they land.

Years later…

Mea Sol was a name that was beginning to be well-known in the smuggling community. She commanded a small ship and worked alone, but she was one of the best pilots in the galaxy. She carried a blaster on her hip, but no one knew her skill with it: her silver tongue was weapon enough. It was whispered she could convince you down was up and left was right if given enough time. Had the Republic still been in effect, she would have made a fine diplomat.

Looking at Mea, you may never have guessed that she was so dangerous. She was a slip of a girl, short and slender, with shoulder-length brown curls and clever hazel eyes that could look sweet or sly, warm or cold depending on the situation. She would do business with anyone: unless that business involved the First Order. There was a story another smuggler told anyone who would listen. He told it now, drinking with friends in a bar.

“So I’ve got Rebels on my tail, trying to stop this shipment of stunning blasters I’m taking to the First Order. What they don’t know is, I’ve got information too: rebel bases, informants, that kind of thing. I’m hoping to get a big payout. Well, I land for fuel and run into the kid, and I tell her, look, your a decent flyer. You help me avoid these rebels and I’ll give you 25%. She said she wasn’t getting mixed up in that business. Rebels somehow learned where my ship was and got their information back. The kid did something, I know she did…”

“Aww, telling the same old story again?”

The sweet, girlish tone sent a stillness over the table. Mea joined them, flashing an open, friendly smile, and turned to the man who had been telling the story.

“If I didn’t want to get mixed up in Rebel business, do you really think I would have contacted them to tell them where your ship was?”

The man opened his mouth, then closed it.

Mea smiled again and lifted her drink. “Cheers, everyone.” 

She drank before getting up and leaving the table, disappearing into the crowd.

Outside the cantina, Mea glanced around the street, then headed briskly away, towards her ship. 

She’d flown to Naboo for this last job, smuggling a load of rare creatures the First Order had banned and were, therefore, black market gold. She’d gotten paid handsomely for the creatures, and planned on using the money to fix her ship. Then she’d wait for the next job, here on the planet she’d called home since leaving Koff Lann’s ship three years ago. 

She’d longed for Corellia: she spoke the language, but it was the first place the First Order would look, and she couldn’t be certain they weren’t still looking for her. So she’d gone to the last place anyone would look: Tatooine.

As she headed for the ship bay, she glanced up at the blazing sky, then almost stopped walking in surprise.

The Millenium Falcon.

She knew the ship like she knew her own face. She had sat in the co-pilots seat as a little girl, learning how to fly with her father’s loving grin steadying her tiny hands. Her mother had often sat behind her, a hand on her shoulder. She’d always made her brother sit in the copilots seat.

“I’m the better flyer anyway, Ben.” she’d told him time and time again.

She shook herself out of the memories and ducked her head, ignoring the ship in the sky above her, and continued walking. 

You’re dead. She reminded herself. As long as you’re dead, he can’t find you. As long as you’re dead, you’re safe.

She stopped to buy parts at an outside stall, and bumped into a tall, handsome young man, a little older than she was.

“Hey, watch it.” she snapped. While on Tatooine, do as they do, which meant be as hostile as possible to anyone she didn’t recognize.

The man held up his hands and gave her a warm, easy grin. “Whoa, take it easy, beautiful.”

Mea rolled her eyes and tossed the stall owner a few coins in exchange for the part she needed. 

“What’s that for? XS freighter?”

The man was annoying, but he clearly knew his ships, so she answered him.

“Yeah, stock light.”

“Oh, you’re a smuggler.” 

Mea rolled her eyes and turned to face him. “And you’re a rebel, but you don’t see me mentioning it.”

The man cocked an eyebrow, that annoying grin still on his face.

“How do you figure that?”

Mea gave him her smuggler grin, sly and cocky, a grin that said You think you’ve got me, but you don’t. “I didn’t, but you just confirmed it.”

The man laughed. “Smart and pretty. My lucky day.”

Mea rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

“Hey.” the man called. Mea turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Can I get a name?”

Mea just looked at him. “What do you think the answer is?”

He grinned and shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Mea turned and left. Men.

Meanwhile, Poe Dameron turned to the stall vendor and proffered the only funds the Alliance could spare, barely enough to buy the parts they needed. 

The vendor eyed him, then took the coins from his hand. “Take what you need, Rebel, and may the Force be with you.”

Poe nodded to him and reached for the parts.

Near the stall, unseen to both of them, a bent old woman turned away and headed for a secluded corner, reaching for a calling device, a toothless grin curving across her face.

The Rebels were on Tatooine, with a ship in need of repairs. Supreme Leader Ren would be happy to hear this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Little Spitfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel's have been found by the sinister First Order, but they have an unlikely ally...

**Little Spitfire**

 

Mea was dangling upside down, fixing her ships circuit board, when she felt it.

 

It was the barest whisper, an inquiry, brushing against her mind, and spoke of balance between the light and dark in her.

 

The Force. 

 

Mea nearly fell off the beam her legs were hooked over when the brush became more insistent, calling to her, coaxing her own senses out of hiding. Someone knew she was there.

 

Mea tried to close her mind, but the Force was still there, hovering on the very edge of her consciousness. She did her best to ignore it, and continued to fiddle with the board.

 

A circuit sparked, and she yelped aloud, jerking her hand away.

 

“Kriff!” she swore, shaking her hand out. With her attention elsewhere, the Force pressed closer.

 

“Come on, Spitfire, don’t do this to me.” Mea muttered. Talking to her ship was a habit she’d picked up from her father.

 

The Force withdrew.

 

A few miles away, Leia Organa’s eyes snapped open.

 

“Spitfire.” she murmured. “Hmmm…”

 

And then everything went crazy.

 

An alert started screeching as Commander Poe Dameron strode in, holding the parts needed to fix the ship.

 

“General! First Order ships approaching!” called the girl standing by the board.

 

“Oh, come on!” snapped Poe, throwing up his hands. “How did they find us!?”

 

Rey and Finn came running into the room, nearly colliding.

 

“Send out fighters.” Leia ordered. “We can’t fly yet. Chewie, Porg and I will stay behind,  make the repairs and protect Rose. The rest of you, get out there. Hold them back as long as you can.” She turned to face Rey, who was looking stone-cold determined, and Finn, who was staring at the board showing the approaching First Order, a hand curled into a fist.

 

“May the Force be with you.”

 

“May the Force be with you.” The echo came back to her, and the last of the Rebel Alliance departed, reaching for blasters and other weapons.

 

“BB-8 will stay on the ship.” Poe called back to Leia before he left.

 

Leia sighed and looked over at Chewie, the Porg on his shoulder, and the droid, who had just rolled in and beeped at her curiously. 

 

Threepio came in after the droid, for once silent, until Leia pointed him towards the circuit room and ordered him to get moving. Their little band of Rebels would not last long against the First Order. She was well enough hidden that they would not find her: while they were occupied with other things. 

 

Leia stood up and reached for a hydrospanner.

 

**_…_ **

 

Mea’s head whipped around at the knock on the side of her ship.

 

Grumbling, she wiggled her way out of the crawl space beneath the pilots controls and brushed off her hands. Marching out, she found herself faced with two First Order Stormtroopers.

 

Fear poured ice down her spine, though none of it showed on her face.

 

She settled her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

 

“Have you seen any suspicious characters about, miss?” one asked.

 

Mea’s mind flashed back to the man by the stall.

 

She shrugged. “Nah.”

 

The other trooper hefted his blaster. “Sources say you were speaking to a man in the marketplace.”

 

Mea shrugged again, though her mind was racing. “I talked to a lot of men in the marketplace.”

 

Both troopers pointed their blasters at her. “You’re under arrest for conferring with the Rebel Alliance. Come quietly.”

 

“Like varp I will.” she said, and drew her own blaster.

 

She hadn’t grown up with one of the best blastermen in the galaxy for nothing. Both Stormtroopers were shot neatly in the chest and dropped like sacks of Bantha fodder.

 

“Laser-brained nerf-herders.” she muttered, and turned to run back into her ship.

 

She had to go quickly, before the First Order arrested her for real.

 

In the distance, the sounds of shouts and blaster fire erupted.

 

Suddenly, the same brush of the Force surrounded her again, this time far more insistent. In it she felt desperation, terror, and sensed that whoever was using the Force wanted her to help.

 

_ Please. _

 

“Sithspit.” Mea sighed, and hit the switch to close the bay door, marching towards the cockpit.

 

She promised herself she would never get mixed up in Alliance or First Order business. The last time she’d done that, she’d ended up nearly dying. She’d lost her father and brother to this war, and she didn’t even know where her mother was.

 

Now look at her.

 

Her ship lifted off, and Mea flipped the switch that would prime her two small cannons.

 

She just prayed it would be enough.

 

**_…_ **

 

Rey was using her influence with the Force to cause chaos among the troopers, but their blasters were still finding their marks, and Poe wasn’t sure how much longer they could keep this up.

 

Finn jumped up to fire a few shots, almost immediately dropping down next to Poe again when blaster fire soared overhead. 

 

“There is way too many of them.” they both muttered at the same time.

 

“We can’t keep this up much longer!” Rey called. “Any word from Leia?”

 

Poe grimly shook his head and shot around the corner of the building the Rebels had taken shelter in.

 

A ship soared overhead, and Poe dared to look out.

 

A XS light stock freighter was flying overhead, the pilot apparently unaware of the furious battle taking place just below them: or entirely too aware, and wishing to leave before their ship exploded.

 

Grimly, Poe conceded that if it was the second option, he really couldn’t blame them.

 

He jumped up to fire his blaster once again, before suddenly, two cannons discharged just above him, firing into the Stormtrooper ranks.

 

Troopers yelled and scattered as they began taking heavy fire. Some brave souls fired their blasters at the ship, but freighters were armoured well and the bolts careened off in different directions.

 

The ship landed and the bay door opened.

 

“Come on!” yelled a voice from inside, as the laser cannons continued to fire.

 

Poe glanced at the other Rebels, shrugged, and sprinted for the ship, standing guard as he gestured everyone to get on. Finn and Rey pulled him on after them.

 

The door closed as the ship lifted off. The same voice yelled from the cockpit “If there’s a pilot back there, get up here!”

 

Poe headed for the cockpit, pulled back the curtain that obscured it, and stopped, blinking in surprise. The girl from the marketplace was sitting in the pilots seat.

 

She turned around, saw him, and cursed in a low voice. “Oh, come on.”

 

He shrugged and sat in the copilots seat, taking the controls.

 

The first thing he noticed was that this girl was  _ really _ good. She had them out of range of blaster fire and above the stupidly big dwellings in no time and was soon executing complicated maneuvers to avoid the First Order fighters that chased after them.

 

He could hear the others doing their best to hang on behind them. 

 

“Rey!” he yelled. “Can you do something about those fighters?”

 

“I can try!” she yelled.

 

“Hang on!” yelled the pilot, and kicked the ship into a sharp dive.

 

Poe had his own ideas, and he pulled the ship into a corkscrew as they dove before yanking the controls sharply to the side, causing the fighter chasing them to crash into a sand dune.

 

The pilot glanced at him. “Nice moves.”

 

He grinned at her. “Thanks.”

 

Another fighter pounced on them with another burst of laser fire, and the girl cursed “Kriff!” and returned fire.

 

Suddenly, the fighter behind them shook in midair, then shot off in another direction entirely, crashing into another sand dune. Poe could hear everyone cheering.

 

The pilot looked over her shoulder, eyes wide, then turned to Poe. “What the frizz was that!?”

 

“That was Rey.” was all Poe said, and steered the ship up.

 

**_…_ **

 

“A smuggler ship saved them?”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

 

Kylo Ren sat back on his throne, rubbing his chin, dark eyes pinning the unfortunate trooper to the ground. His other hand flexed.

 

The trooper gasped, hands flying to his throat.

 

“I have no use for failures.” Ren said coldly. “Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader!” gasped the trooper, kicking as he was lifted off the floor. 

 

With a flick of his fingers, Ren flung the trooper to the side. He slid across the floor, coughing and gulping in air.

 

“Go. Do not disappoint me again.”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” The trooper scurried for the door.

 

“A moment.”

 

The trooper, turned, every muscle like piano wire.

 

“What was the name of this ship?”

 

“The Little Spitfire, I believe, Supreme Leader.”

 

The barest expression crossed Kylo Ren’s face. “You may go.”

 

The trooper bowed and left as fast as he possibly could.

 

Kylo Ren sat back, thinking. 

 

“Spitfire…” he murmured aloud.

 

Suddenly he stood, then spun around and marched for the door, black cape swirling after him. He yanked open the door, startling the guards.

 

‘You.” he pointed at one. “Go to the records file and find the census the first year of my Masters rule. Look through all the names and find anyone named Me, Mi, or Mea. Bring a list of all those people to me. Be quick, or face my… displeasure. Go!”

 

“And you.” he turned to the other guard as the first one hurried off. “Let no one in, not even Hux, until I have received and studied that list.” He slammed the door shut.

 

The guard sighed inwardly, but took up his position. The last thing he needed was another of the Supreme Leaders temper tantrums. Though, if his companion wasn’t fast, and if Hux decided he and Ren needed a “strategy talk,” then he might have to deal with a Hux tantrum instead.


	4. You're a Rebel, Mea Sol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebels are introduced to their new pilot.

 

Once in space and cranked up to lightspeed, Mea stood up and marched out of the cockpit, hearing the hotshot behind her following. She marched into the main cabin and studied her passengers.

 

The last of the Rebel Alliance sat before her, eyeing her warily, rubbing bruised shoulders and heads, some taking care of blaster wounds.

 

Mea put her hands on her hips and gave her best sarcastic grin. “Welcome aboard the Little Spitfire. How fast can I get you  _ off _ my ship and  _ out _ of my life?”

 

“Not until we get the others of off Tatooine.” Hotshot spoke, stepping into her line of sight.

 

“There are  _ more _ of you?”

 

“Six more. They stayed behind to fix our ship.”

 

Mea shook her head. “There is no way I’m going anywhere near Tatooine until all the heat’s died down. I shot two troopers before I came over there… and speaking of which, who is the Force user?”

 

Slowly, a young girl with straight brown hair raised her hand. 

 

“Did you send me the message for help? Through the Force?”

 

Her eyes widened. “You know the Force?”

 

“My brother did. He taught me some things.” The lie came easily. “Was it you?”

 

The girl shook her head.

 

“Then who?”

 

“Leia knows the Force.” said the tall black boy sitting near the girl.

 

_ Leia. _ The name hit Mea like an ice-cold shower.

 

“Who’s Leia?” she said automatically.

 

“Leia Organa, our general. She stayed behind.” Hotshot said.

 

Mea wasn’t sure whether to feel elated or sad. Shoving those feelings down, she ran a hand through her hair and fixed her glare on the ceiling.

 

“What are the chances the First Order already knows the name of my ship?” she asked no one in particular.

 

‘Um… pretty high.” said the black boy.

 

“Finn’s right.” said the Force girl. “You had the name of the ship painted on the side. At least one trooper saw it.”

 

Mea muttered a string of curses. 

 

“Bloody kriffing wizard.” she spat. “I told myself I wasn’t getting mixed up in it, and look, I dropped right smack dab into the middle of a kriffing battle. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and try to figure out how to keep myself alive!”

 

She turned and stormed into the cockpit.

 

**_…_ **

 

After their pilot left, everyone exchanged looks.

 

“She seems… nice.” said Rey finally.

 

Poe was grinning widely at the spot where the girl had stood.

 

“Oh, she and I will get along  _ just _ fine.” he said.

 

**_…_ **

 

For the next hour or so, the Rebels rested and tended to wounds, while their pilot set a course for Endor. Rey still held her beacon, so they were sure Leia could find them: if she wasn’t dead yet.

 

When the pilot came back out, Poe was the one who swaggered up to her.

 

“Do we get a name out of you, or do we keep calling you Spitfire?” 

 

The pilot raised her eyebrow. “Your calling me what now?”

 

“It’s the name of the ship.”

 

“I’m aware of the name of my own ship, hotshot.”

 

“Yeah, well, without a real name, that’s what I’m going to call you.”

 

The pilot rolled her eyes. “It’s Mea. Mea Sol.” She pronounced it May-a.

 

Poe shrugged. “Nah, Spitfire fits you better.”

 

Mea rolled her eyes again. “All right, blaster-brain, what do they call you?”

 

“Poe Dameron.” He grinned and stuck out his hand to shake. 

 

“Hotshot fits you better.” Mea remarked, not taking his hand. “The rest of you?”

 

A round of introductions was made.

 

“Finn.” said Finn when Mea looked at him.

 

“Rey.” said Rey quietly. Mea nodded once.

 

“Well, course set for Endor, like you said. We’ll be there in a few days. Talk amongst yourselves, make plans or whatever Rebels do. Don’t mess up my ship or I will end you.”

 

Rey sent out her senses, reaching for Mea, hoping to puzzle out her intentions.

 

Her senses hit a barrier almost immediately, and Mea’s voice echoed along their link.

 

_ Stay. Out. Of my. Head. _

 

_ Sorry. I just wanted… _

 

_ Wanted what, Force girl? _

 

_ What do you plan to do with us? _

 

_ Drop you on Endor, then get the frizz out and find a quiet corner of the galaxy to set up. _

 

Rey could find no lie.

 

_ That’s all I wanted to know. _

 

_ Keep your doshin’ thoughts to yourself. _

 

Mea turned and walked back into the cockpit.

 

“I keep thinking she’s going to go Base Delta Zero.” Finn muttered. “Is everything okay, Rey?”

 

“Her thoughts… she’s strong in the Force. Very strong. I haven’t felt strength like that since…”

 

“Since when?” Finn pressed.

 

“Not when, who. Finn, I haven’t felt a Force presence like that since Kylo Ren.”

 

**_…_ **

 

The trooper had brought the list back quickly, and now Kylo Ren was pouring over it.

 

There were, unfortunately, quite a lot of people who’d given their name as Me, Mi, or Mea, but Kylo was diligent. This was of the utmost importance to him.

 

And at the end, the last name on the list, it struck him.

 

Mea Sol.

 

Clever of her. But then again, she had always been clever.

 

A small, fond smile crossed his face.

 

A loud knock rang on the door and the smile dropped. He stood up straight and managed to look coolly imposing the second before the door opened.

 

It was Hux, whose face matched his sideburns, hands clenched into fists. 

 

“Do we have a plan to capture the Rebels, or is all your attention taken up by your little  _ research project _ ?” he spat.

 

“You will address me by my title, General.” Kylo said impassively. 

 

Hux’s face turned even redder, and his knuckles turned white.

 

Kylo felt the tiniest sliver of amusement.

 

“Do we have a plan to catch the Rebels,  _ Supreme Leader? _ ” Hux spit out from between clenched teeth.

 

“Yes we do, General.” Kylo turned, making sure his cape swept out behind him, and headed for his throne.

 

“They will head for Endor, and they are missing their leader. The troopers identified their ship as an XS stock light freighter, called the Little Spitfire, and the pilot of that ship is named Mea Sol.” He turned around to face Hux once again, sitting in the throne, and allowed himself a moment to revel in the look on the Generals face.

 

“Send a squadron to Endor, and our best pilots. This ship and its pilot are smugglers, and they have Commander Poe Dameron on board. They will not be easy to catch. Kill the Rebels if you want, but I want the Jedi and the pilot alive.”

 

Hux stood there for a second longer, then smirked ever so slightly and said “What if this turns out like  _ Crait, _ sir?”

 

He quickly regretted the decision to say this when Kylo Ren’s hand flexed.

 

“Do. Not. Question. Me.” he snarled, his choking grip bringing Hux to his knees.

 

“Your ...orders will be...carried out… to the letter… Supreme Leader.” choked Hux, hands grasping at his throat.

 

Kylo Ren’s hand relaxed, and Hux pitched forward onto his face, clutching his throat and gasping.

 

“See to it, General. Go.”

 

Hux picked himself up and headed for the doors.

 

As he neared them, he decided it was a good idea to call over his shoulder  “I trust this Mea Sol is no phantom, My Lord?”

 

This was a very bad idea.

 

Kylo hated reminders. Rage overtook him.

 

With a yell, Kylo Ren jumped to his feet and thrust a hand toward Hux’s back, palm out, fingers spread. A force like a hard kick lifted the General into the air and sent him flying through the suddenly open doors, where he proceeded to crash face-first into the opposite wall, startling the poor guards once again.

 

Slowly, they turned to look into the throne room, where Kylo Ren was standing, eyes blazing, breathing hard.

 

“Do. Not.” he growled, low and threatening, “Ever. Speak of Crait.”

 

The guards did their best bobblehead impressions.

 

A groan drew their attention. Hux had slumped down the wall and was now lying on his stomach, butt in the air, looking dazed. The Supreme Leader slamming the doors snapped him to attention.

 

He jumped up from his horrendously undignified position and straightened his jacket, smoothed back his hair, and wiped blood from his nose. With one last glare at the suspiciously shaking guards, he strode off down the hall to give his orders.

 

The troopers burst into silent laughter the minute he was out of sight, slumped against the wall, hugging their stomachs. When they were finally finished, they managed to straighten up and take up their positions again.

 

This would make a great story for their bunkmates that night.


	5. The Trip to Endor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mea reflects on her past.

 

**The Trip to Endor**

 

Mea thanked her lucky stars that she had fueled up and stocked up on her food and water supply. What she had, enough to last her for months, was just enough to last her and the Rebels for the trip to Endor.

 

Poe Dameron, the Rebel pilot, was still calling her “Spitfire,” though the others seemed unsure what to call her. The tall black boy, Finn, had spoken to her only once, and had called her “Miss Sol” before she stared him down with a raised eyebrow, causing him to go red, stammer out his request, and beat a hasty retreat back into the main cabin.

 

She enjoyed messing with people. It kept them at a distance.

 

This was a good thing, as lately, her thoughts had been swirling around one thing.

 

_ Leia. _

 

_ Mama. _

 

Logically, Mea knew she shouldn’t be angry. There was nothing her mother could have done for her: she probably thought Mea was dead.

 

Would it have killed her to just  _ look, _ though?

 

And now, surrounded as she was by people who had  _ known _ her mother, known her for all the years Mea had been struggling, she was bursting to ask some questions. Had Leia ever looked for her? Had she ever even mentioned that she had a daughter as well as a son? Did any of the Rebels on board know the name Padme Solo?

 

And whoa, was that a rush, even thinking of her real name. It had been years since anyone had spoken it aloud.

 

“Hey, blaster-brain.”

 

Mea very slowly turned her chair around and raised an eyebrow at Poe, who was grinning crazily at her from the doorway.

 

“We’re getting kinda hungry, is there any grub on this ship?”

 

Mea shrugged. “Maybe.”

 

“You wanna tell me where it is?”

 

“You wanna ask me nice and polite, hotshot?”

 

Poe grinned at her. “Pretty please?”

 

She rolled her eyes, refusing to acknowledge the little spark of amusement that danced around her rib cage. It had been a long time since she’d been able to verbally spar with someone.

 

“In the kitchen, the storage room right off of it.”

 

Poe flashed her a thumbs-up and headed off.

 

As soon as he left, she let herself sag back into her chair. She wasn’t used to so many people around her, which was probably why she remained in the cockpit, trying to get her bearings.

 

She was left alone a little while longer, until Dameron shouted from the main cabin “Care to grace us with your presence, O great esteemed pilot?”

 

“Calm your choobies, hotshot, I’m coming.” She left her chair, took a deep breath to steady herself, and walked out. 

 

The Rebels had settled themselves into a circle and were chewing on packets of dried fruit from the supplies. Dameron glanced at her, grinned, and gestured for her to sit next to him.

 

She stepped over and settled next to Finn, raising an eyebrow. Dameron just gave a good-natured shrug and tossed her a packet.

 

Mea opened it and did her best to ignore how she was the smallest person there. Damn her mother’s height.

 

The rebels were talking quietly, about what she wasn’t sure. She did hear someone mention C-3P0, and had to push away the rush of nostalgia at the mention of her uncle’s droid.

 

Her uncle. Was Luke all right? She had heard of him retreating to some out-of-the-way planet after the school had failed.... And whoa, Mea, get off that train of thought right now before the other Force user in this circle, on the other side of Finn, read her mind.

 

And then she heard them discussing how they could sneak back onto Tatooine and immediately put a stop to it.

 

“If you really think you can get on and off Tatooine without being noticed, then it’s a wonder the Alliance has survived this long.” she remarked. 

 

“More of our people are down there!” said a young woman from the circle, glaring at her. “They could die!”

 

“And if you go back, you could all die, and who would be left to take up your cause?”

 

“Thought you didn’t believe in our cause.” said Finn, accusingly. 

 

Mea shrugged. “My parents believed. Besides, you go back, you take my ship and me back with you, and I am a firm believer in the cause of keeping me alive.”

 

She met the eyes of the Rebels and groaned.

 

“Look, you mentioned your general had a ship, right? Who else is down there with her?”

 

“Two droids, a Porg, a Wookiee, and a mechanic.” one of the other Rebels answered.

 

“She’ll be fine, then.” Mea said calmly, though her mind was stuck on  _ Wookiee _ .

 

_ Chewie’s okay, then. _

 

“If she’s been caught…”

 

“Then we won’t know anyway until we get to Endor, and with the whole galaxy on high alert looking for you, going back to Tatooine is less of a rescue and more of a suicide attempt. The smart choice is find somewhere to hunker down until she can find you.” Mea stood up and gestured towards another locker in the wall.

 

“There are blankets and things in there, refresher down the hall if you need to feed the Sarlacc. Try not to make too much noise.” She headed back for her cabin when she heard Rey call after her.

 

“Good night, and may the Force be with you.”

 

Mea waved over her shoulder, before closing herself in her cabin, feeling a memory rise from the back of her brain.

 

_ “Thank you, Senator, for attending.” _

 

_ “The pleasure is mine, Chancellor.” _

 

_ Mea is small and young. The Chancellor has a very long robe and a scary voice, like all the other adults at the state dinner Mama said she must attend. She wants to hold on to Mama’s dress, but it’s her really nice one Mea isn’t allowed to touch, and Daddy isn’t around right now to keep her safe. _

 

_ “You have very beautiful children, Senator. So well behaved! You must be very proud.” _

 

_ “Thank you, Chancellor, I am. Ben may be joining Master Luke’s new academy in a few years, and Padme the year after.” _

 

_ “That’s a topic still up for discussion, Chancellor.”  _

 

_ Daddy’s back! He’s holding Ben’s hand, who looks just as bored as Mea.  _

 

_ “We should probably go, sweetheart, Mea looks ready to fall over.” _

 

_ “My husbands right, it’s getting late.” _

 

_ “Very well. Good night, and may the Force be with you.” _

 

_ Mea pipes up with the echo she’s heard her parents say a hundred million times. _

 

_ “May the Force be with you.”  _

 

_ Adults laugh, though Mea isn’t sure why, and then Mama scoops her up and they finally leave. Daddy lifts Ben and sets him on his shoulders the second their outside.  _

 

_ “You good, buddy?”  _

 

_ Ben nods, eyes drifting closed. Mea leans her head on Mama’s shoulder. She’s sleepy. _

 

Mea shook herself out of the memory and brushed tears from her eyes before getting ready for bed. It would be a long day tomorrow.

 

**_…_ **

 

It’s an odd experience for Leia, being on the planet that her brother had grown up on. It was nothing like her beloved Alderaan, but it made her a little homesick all the same.

 

She pushed aside memories of Jabba the Hutt's palace and looked over at Chewie.

 

“What do you think, Chewie, can we get this bucket of bolts flying again?”

 

She had to duck, laughing, when Chewie threw the Porg at her, grumbling. She wasn’t as adept at translating as Han had always been, but she was pretty sure he was telling her to hush in not-so-nice terms, asserting the greatness of the  _ Falcon _ once again.

 

The Porg squawked and shuffled away, shooting an offended look behind it, which made Leia laugh a little harder.

 

And then BB-8 made several excited screeching noises and rolled into her view. He spun his head around to convey just how excited he was.

 

“Your Highness, the droid states that yes, he believes we can get flying again, as he has just fixed the shields and the gun rotation.” Threepio said, walking behind the excited droid.

 

BB-8 made several more sly beeps.

 

“Well that’s quite rude. I’m not translating that.” Threepio answered loftily.

 

Leia barely managed to stifle a laugh.

 

“All right, Threepio, go check on Rose, please. Chewie, ready to fly?”

 

Chewie howled. Leia was pretty sure that meant “Born ready.”

 

“All right then, let's go find the others.”

 

_ And their mysterious rescuer _ . She thought.

 

**_…_ **

 

Hux did not appreciate being the laughingstock of the ship.

 

He didn’t know how, but somehow word of his last meeting with Kylo Ren had gotten around, and even the Stormtroopers were laughing at him when he passed.

 

This put Hux in a really bad mood, which meant everyone else on the ship was having a really bad week.

 

He was on the bridge, yelling at some poor technician about bothering him with news of a ship taking off from Tatooine (“unless it contains General Leia Organa and the missing members of the Rebel Alliance, I don’t care, am I clear?”) when Kylo Ren came onto the bridge.

 

“Hux, have you cleared the ship that just took off unauthorized from Tatooine?”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader, it’s all been taken care of.” Hux snapped, barely managing to keep his tone within the boundaries of civil.

 

Kylo looked out of the window absently, and then his eyes focused on the ship and his eyes widened.

 

“ _ Kriff! _ ”

 

He let out a string of swear words that would have gotten him smacked if Leia had heard him and whirled on Hux, who looked just as surprised as the rest of the people at their Supreme Leader swearing like a smuggler.

 

“Can I see you in my chambers, General?” he practically bit off every word. Before turning and sweeping down the hall. Hux followed.

 

Once in his chambers, Kylo Ren rounded on him.

 

“YOU CLEARED THE  _ FALCON _ FOR TAKEOFF?”

 

Hux blanched and raced towards the teleglass near the wall. Sure enough, there was the outline of the  _ Millenium Falcon, _ clear against the stars before it went to lightspeed and disappeared.

 

Hux gulped.

 

Kylo Ren was so angry he seemed almost to glow red. He drew his lightsaber.

 

“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here, Hux.”

 

Hux opened his mouth, than closed it when the saber drifted closer, hovering just beneath his chin. He could feel the heat against the skin of his throat.

 

“I-I can fix this, Su-Supreme Leader.”

 

“How?”

 

Hux tried desperately to think of an answer. “I-I will find the co-coordinates of the R-Rebels whereabouts?” 

 

The doors flew open as a young soldier rushed in, beaming and unaware of what was happening.

 

“Supreme Leader! We have received coordinates on the Rebels whereabouts!”

 

The soldier skidded to a halt as Kylo spun, the tip of the lightsaber aimed at his chest.

 

“Where?”

 

“A few days out of Endor, sir.” The soldier tried very hard not to look like he needed a new undersuit.

 

Kylo nodded, dismissed the soldier with a wave of his hand, and sheathed his lightsaber. Hux fervently thanked every deity he knew of. 

 

“Saved by good news, Hux. One more mistake like that and I will throw you from the airlock.” And with that concerning statement, Kylo Ren marched back to the bridge.

 

Hux took a deep breath.

 

It seemed he needed a new undersuit as well.

 

**_..._ **

 

Leia glanced at Chewie as their ship was cleared.

 

“Someone's gonna have a bad day.”

 

Chewie roared with laughter as they went to lightspeed.


End file.
